Semiconductor devices, such as microprocessor dies, are typically mounted to a package substrate and attached to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard, through a socket. The socket interfaces with connections on the package to distribute power to and signals from the package (and the semiconductor device) to other devices. Several technologies exist for making connections between the socket and the package, including pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), and land grid array (LGA).
A typical LGA package for desktop platforms includes an integrated heat spreader (IHS) that covers the semiconductor die and substantially all of the package substrate. A compressive load may be applied to the IHS to ensure that the LGA package has a reliable electrical connection to the socket and the printed circuit board.
Mobile platforms such as notebook or laptop computers or other portable electronic devices may be unable to utilize a desktop LGA package that includes an integrated heat spreader due to height constraints in the system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.